


Unharmed and Well

by panther



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the <i>Narada</i> incident Uhura is emotionally drained and Spock must try to understand her feelings despite feeling they are illogical. Surely she can see he is well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unharmed and Well

Spock means to make his way to his own room, meditate for a while, before getting some sleep to prepare for meeting his father the following morning to talk but instead he finds himself at Nyota’s door. She had left the bridge before him, looking agitated and exhausted, while he had held back to talk with Sulu and double check how long it would take to get back to base. 

For a moment, he just stands outside, unsure of whether to go in or not. He wouldn’t have to knock as Nyota had given him her password but he suspected that after the day they had experienced she would be highly emotional and he wasn’t sure he knew how to respond to that. Maybe it was best to leave her along to avoid making a mistake and upsetting her further. Glancing down the corridor, Spock is glad it is empty as it gives him a few more moments to think and ponder how times like these are when he is most aware of his mixed heritage. 

Too Vulcan to know what to say, and too human to walk away and say nothing. 

After a few more conflicted moments he enters the access code and slips into Nyota’s room, his eyes immediately finding her sprawled out on her front on the bed. Not reaction to his presence, she only opens her eyes when he is standing at the side of her bed and offers him a weak smile. 

“Are you unwell, Nyota?” Spock asks, attempting to keep his voice low and easing himself down onto the bed, sitting all awkward angles and tensed muscles. 

“Worn out,” she replies softly, turning over on to her back slowly before pushing herself up into a sitting position, “Everything with Captain Pike, Jim, _you_ ,” she adds after a moment, not looking at Spock as she says it.

“Me? I am afraid I do not understand. I was perfectly capable of the mission that I undertook today,” he replies promptly, somewhat thrown by her exasperated sigh and the roll of her eyes. 

“I knew that _logically_ but humans are not all about logic. You should know that by now, Spock.”

Tilting his head, Spock nods, a small smile pulling at his lips, “You feared for me.”

“Of course I did!” Nyota half-shouts, pushing herself up onto her knees now, pressing herself against Spock, wrapping an arm around his back and slipping her hands under his shirt while curling her fingers into the skin at his ribcage, “Spock I...your mother and...I know you are a very capable officer but they...so many have _died_ Spock and G-Gaila...”

A sob catches in her throat and she leans forward to bury her face in Spock’s shoulder. He tenses under her touch at first, unsure how to react before he slowly easer her back onto the bed and covering her body with his. Embracing her, he allows her to cling to him while not entirely understanding why she feels the need to do so. Clearly she can see he is well?

“I am unharmed, Nyota. I...mourn my mother but otherwise I am fine,” he assures her, frowning when he hears a soft ‘ _I thought I had lost you_ ’ being murdered into the side of his neck. The _Enterprise_ had his readings the whole time. They knew he was in perfect health. Yet, that would be the emotional way of thinking and Nyota was thinking _emotionally_. 

What had attracted him to the young linguist was her intelligence and the ability to leave her emotions out of her work and sometimes he forgot that she could be just as emotional as others he knew. Pulling away from her slightly, aware of the tightened grasp around his shoulders as he tries, Spock kisses her softly before muttering, “I am well. Everything is alright,” as it is what she needs to hear and something he can offer her if not understand fully. 

“Will you stay with me?”

Spock does not answer her verbally, merely pulls her closer.


End file.
